


【日狛 】 依存

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 6





	【日狛 】 依存

相處久了，只有日向看過的狛枝的模樣自然也多了。

嗯……這麼說應該可以吧…。

畢竟日向又不是刻意去注意他的，反倒是對方，只要一看到日向就親切的對他微笑，叫人十分在意如此而已。

狛枝凪斗，初次見面時覺得他是個親切的人，不過後來真正認識時，雖然不若自己預想的是那麼好的人，但是憑自己的第一印象去猜想對方或許是自己的錯。

隨著逐漸加深的認識，總有種無法說出口的感覺。

那夜也是這麼順勢下去的，混著香檳的氣味，狛枝那奶白的肌膚緩緩地泛起暈紅。

其實這事兩人思考了好一段時間。

只是考大學以及日向的年紀關係考量，導致兩人始終無法順利進行下去。

吻上時，狛枝是有那麼點訝異，抬起阻止的雙手搭在日向的肩上始終沒有出力，靜靜地承受著。

閉眼間，狛枝明顯地察覺少年憋著氣，深怕驚擾自己，但時間一長他還是不住呼了出來，混了一絲絲香檳氣息的溫熱鼻息撫過狛枝額前的鬈髮。

纏綿在彼此的唇瓣之間，一開始的生澀逐漸熟悉起來，兩人住一塊已經好一陣子，日向早就習慣狛枝身上的淡香，不覺得刺鼻難受，反倒十分舒適，想溺在裡頭，加深地按住狛枝的後頸細碎毛絨的觸感，日向不住撓了起來。

後頸發癢的感觸，狛枝哽在喉頭低低地笑了出聲，反擊似的輕咬上日向的唇瓣，雙手也趁機竄入日向的襯衫之中。

少年的急促，狛枝並不討厭，只是忽然有種自己成年人的尊嚴被對方輕看地感覺，促使狛枝略略不滿，推開日向，狛枝褪去自己的T恤，輕聲地要日向別得意了。

或許這樣才能稍微找到自己的驕傲似的，狛枝輕勾起嘴角的笑，對方呆楞在地板上看著狛枝，衣服下泛著暈紅的肌膚，毫不猶豫地視奸著對方。

「日向君…」發現對方絲毫沒把眼神看向自己，反倒大辣辣地視奸起自己，狛枝凪斗不住出聲。

隨後再一次貼上自己的唇，一併揭開少年的襯衫，一直以來自己就對於對方的胸部十分在意，不同於自己平板的身材，日向豐滿的胸口每一次都把襯衫穿出立體的感覺，實在叫狛枝近乎忍不住想把手覆上揉弄，但是這每次都會被對方訝異的按下如此猥褻的雙手，如今如此無所畏懼的撫弄果然……。

「真幸福…」

「我可不怎麼覺得…」對著狛枝忽然亢奮的發言，日向無奈的回嘴，但也不讓狛枝佔盡自己便宜的摸了回去，雖然不算有肉，但是皮膚細緻的觸感還是叫人十分留戀的，乾澀的雙手順著狛枝的腰間向下，竄入褲頭前，日向吞嚥了下，緊張的感覺幾乎被狛枝看出來，而刻意調戲少年。

「日向君接下來想做什麼呢？」笑意幾乎藏不住的展露出來，那對淺灰綠的眼瞳同樣的溢著笑意看向日向。

日向回看著狛枝，啞然無聲地猶豫著。

隨後決定無視對方這刻意地調戲，繼續自己手上的工作，竄入的雙手繞過狛枝後臀轉而挑撥著細緻的腿跟內側，被褲子壓迫的空間與狛枝的敏感緊貼著，順著手的感覺，日向隨意在對方的下身探索著，似乎是感到對方刻意避開敏感地撫摸，狛枝停下猥褻日向胸口的雙手，按著日向的肩頭向後探望著。

「日向君……」岔開的雙腿渴望日向向著某處探去，但同樣的緊繃的褲襠阻礙了少年的雙手，只是沿著四周繞了起來，隨著輕喚後，日向睜開眼，笑著回以同樣的問題。

「那狛枝你期望什麼呢？」

「……唔…」果然說不出口，但狛枝倒也不是乖巧得任他擺佈的孩子，猶豫後徑自地起身，嘀咕著算了，在日向即時反應下才回到對方身上。

猛地拖住狛枝，從地面轉向有一點柔軟的沙發，把人按在自己跟沙發之間。

「別這麼快跑掉了…這邊會不知道該怎麼辦的……」少年苦惱著說道，看向自己身下。

順著少年的視線，狛枝近乎沒有猶豫地覆上自己的手心揉弄著。

掌心之下是褲料的織紋感柔順帶著點微涼，向下施與力道，狛枝明顯感受到少年的挺立以及喘息。

彼此之間什麼準備都沒做，但狛枝依然比日向有些知識，大致的說了下，少年立刻燒紅了臉，雖然在那陽光的小麥色肌膚下不甚明顯。

狛枝並不覺得這有什麼，畢竟要是對方不做好，吃苦的便是自己，像是做好準備後，狛枝自主地脫去褲子，少年還小聲地抱怨不留給他拆嗎，而被狠狠地瞪了眼，隨後轉而脫去自己的衣服來彌補這空虛感。

狛枝本來的紅暈在時間的冷卻下淡了下來，展露在面前的是乳白的男人，日向曾經也有過幻想對象乳白的胴體過，但從沒想過是個跟自己同樣性別的人，視線赤裸地看著同樣的器官。

「我摸了哦…」

「嗯……」

一一確認舉動果然很蠢，但是完全沒有經驗第一次又是男人的日向真的不知自己該如何是好，而且兩人的住所也沒特別為這事準備任何潤滑，只消自己急躁些便會弄傷對方的警告在日向心底沉沉地壓著，叫少年在怎麼想也不敢輕舉妄動。

以自己的手抓握著別人的莖身的感覺很奇特，但是覆上的瞬間那低於害躁的自己的體溫，微涼的感覺，日向很是訝異，同樣地，狛枝並未預想到少年的高溫而輕吟出聲，努力站直自己卻還是彎下腰攀住對方。

自己的敏感在少年的擼動下逐漸挺立，偶爾少年惡意地捏著的時候，狛枝會驚呼地稍稍軟下腳，隨後在粗喘下站直，幾次下，一陣濕熱忽然覆住自己。

「唔…日、日向君……」

「嗯？……」

「啊…還是不要含著說，放開啊…」

喚了對方後，狛枝立刻後悔，本想自己退開的，卻被日向先一步發現按住大腿根的繼續，性器被濕熱的口腔包裹還是第一次，如此的感覺難以言喻得感到舒服，濕軟的舌葉蹭過柱身，後舌根抵著前端，引發些微不適的收縮緊緊夾住狛枝時，對方會軟下腰，伴著嘴裡溢出的呻吟攀住日向。

蜷曲著腳趾，狛枝表現得有些不知所措，斷斷續續地喚著日向，同時加深抓著日向肩頭的力道，一陣顫抖下，跪上沙發，尖細得不像自己的呻吟從喉頭洩出，險些跌下的被日向即使抱住，發洩後的莖身，帶著些許稠液滑了出來時，泛著水光輕顫著。

癱在日向的肩上，狛枝還沒反應過來前，日向已經探向身後，沾著口裡溫熱的稠液繞著後穴打圈。

那之後反應過來的狛枝也沒過多動作，隨著日向的進犯氣息輕顫著。

日向猶豫著，他自然不清楚怎麼樣的程度才可以，但不同於剛發洩完敏感的狛枝，日向反倒有些難耐，甚至偶爾吹拂過耳畔的氣息一次次挑戰著少年的上限。

忍著對方的誘惑，日向幾乎是到自己的極限才一把抱起對方，按上沙發，彼此貼緊著胸膛，日向急促地喘著，胸口一次次頂著狛枝，同時下身灼熱也尋探著入口。

「抱歉……」不知何時一聲低沉地道歉飄在彼此間。

向上望著，狛枝企圖看見少年難耐的模樣，但下一刻對方就深埋在自己頸側，輕柔地啃咬著頸側，吃痛的同時下身也探了進來，為了防範著痛感，狛枝屏息的候著。

雙腿間夾著少年的腰身，窄小的沙發顯得有些擁擠，狛枝一條腿落在地上蹭著，穴口感受著灼熱一點點沒入自己，胸口相抵的同時，不曉得是錯覺還是少年的緊張，總覺得心跳聲陣陣迴盪在自己耳畔，急促的心跳催促著自己無法憋氣，吸入新鮮空氣時，下身一陣鈍感傳了上來，不算太痛，但是第一次如此的感覺果然是難以形容的麻癢。

狛枝並沒太多時間適應，近乎是沒入之後，每一次呼吸都顯得有些艱難，但少年也難以停下自己的動作，進到一半包裹著他的莖身時，本來交握著彼此的雙手倏地鬆開，轉而扣住狛枝的腰身，還來不及反應，狛枝便被日向拖著碰上他。

隨著心跳體內的性器突突跳動著，灼熱得似是從內裡化開一般，沿著兩人交合的所在泌出些許黏稠，順著體液的分泌，一陣細微的刺痛攀著脊柱傳遞上來。

「唔…痛……」細碎的抱怨著的同時，狛枝很是欣慰，彼此終於到了這一步。

「日向君…的…好熱…」

「在說什麼……」

雖然從一開始就覺得少年的體溫略高，但如此相較之下似乎還沒身下的硬物灼熱，些微動著，鮮紅就順著少年的胯間留下，黏膩的感覺，讓日向有些迷茫，自己渴望著下一步的動作，但是他並不覺得狛枝是否可以承受得住。

眼神委屈地詢問著還沒開口，狛枝一如往常成年人的溫和語調道。

「沒關係的哦、就隨日向君喜歡地動吧…」

「……真的、那…」

「開始囉…」

「嗯…」

分開彼此，狛枝緊捏著沙發，日向看向彼此連繫著部位，乳白的雙腿下漲紅的穴口吞吐著自己的暗紅，呼吸下一點點晃動著，畫面很是煽動自己的慾望，但日向同樣也注意到穴口四周被撐得薄透的皮膚若隱若現地展露著血管，四周溢出些微的血絲順著自己的硬物淌流著。

嚥了口水，日向在獲得狛枝的同意後，吸入口氣，按下狛枝的腿後根抵著兩人的胸口，盡數沒入狛枝的體內。

壓迫以及疼痛，讓狛枝呼吸一滯，緊閉著的眼角泌出淚珠，「痛……」，氣音被拆得細碎近乎不可聞，很快的就被彼此的碰撞蓋住。

後穴的麻木轉成前方的麻癢，性器被夾在自己腿間，隨著少年的蹭動獲得些許快感，進而輕吟著，難以呼吸的感覺讓狛枝覺得過程難耐得漫長。

很快地這樣的刺激便不能滿足，明明早先去過一次的，或許是因為呼吸地停滯才顯得時間漫長，等待少年的高潮近乎是折磨一般。

「哈啊…已經……唔、日…日向君」

「哈啊……」日向有意想回狛枝，但是一開口喘出的聲音，讓自己也害羞了起來，明明彼此都一個如此赤裸相待著。

「沒關係、日向君…不用遮」

不同少年的青澀，狛枝雖說沒有過這樣等等經驗，但總地比少年經歷得多，反倒覺得少年如此的喘息異常的誘人，捧著日向擁吻著，隨著兩人的親暱，喘息無法被抑制的摻伴入雙方一絲絲呻吟。

一次沒入對方時，日向把放在狛枝肩上的手抬了起來，捧起對方的頂入自己，進入到之前從未試過的深度，渾身一震，隨著一股灼熱在體內淡出，狛枝狠狠地夾緊雙腿，制止體內液體流淌。

「等、放鬆點……」捏著狛枝的腰，日向有些虛弱地說著，敏感的性器在對方的絞緊下實在有點難以承受，但對方似乎是故意使壞地夾緊力道，惹得日向有些哀號，本以為可以看見對方難得的一面，狛枝卻忘了彼此的年齡差異，年輕力壯的少年在絞緊下漸漸地恢復過來。

「啊、等等……」  
對於自己體內的對方反應，狛枝意識到時瞬地因為少年的年輕紅了臉，轉了上身想抽離的瞬間，被日向抱進懷裡。

狛枝頭抵著沙發，抬起後腰來逃避，但還是敵不過對方被按了下來，透著下緣狛枝明顯地看著那再一次硬挺起來的性器纏著些許濁液抵上自己。

「啊……」無法阻止地叫出聲。

「哈啊…」上方傳來少年低沉的喘息，似乎是感覺到狛枝的不滿，再一次進入溫熱體內的同時， 日向也搭上手撫弄起狛枝。

溫熱緊裹著半勃的莖身推擠著，食指和拇指擰著冠狀溝刺激著對方呻吟，混入自己一次次拍擊的聲響之中。

「唔……慢點、太快了……」身後的麻木近乎使自己無法感受到快感，但隱隱地體內隨著少年的躁進有什麼在漫延著，持續堆積起一股奇妙的感覺，向後探去阻止日向道。

「……痛嗎？」困惑得道，日向也無法停下自己的進犯只好轉而詢問如此，畢竟要是真的不適自己肯定會住手的。

「不……、總感覺身體好奇怪的感覺…」頻頻收縮著腸壁，與少年的莖身緊密地貼著，狛枝有意制止少年抽插的動作，但越是如此少年越是停不下。

「唔…別突然……這邊也感覺好奇怪……」

彼此破碎不堪的對談著，而狛枝有意的逃離在腿落地時蹭起自己的身體離開些日向，但緩慢地動作只是加深了這一次抽插的距離，近乎要退去全部時，日向抓住狛枝再一次盡數迫使他吞盡自己。

猛地飽脹感，隨著身後的溫熱脹到身前，瞬地一種難以言喻的溫熱滿溢出來，狛枝只來得及輕吟著軟下身。

淡粉的性器一陣輕顫順著鈴口濺出溫熱撒在沙發上，狛枝悶在喉頭低聲呻吟著，踏在地上的腳趾緊繃著，餘裕讓他無法撐住自己的向前軟下腰身，幾乎是同時本來靜靜埋在體內的性器在要滑出自己體內時，沿著溫熱吧腸道蹭出一鼓鼓灼熱留在腸壁上，最後在吐出時，日向似乎還留戀著感覺，祈求溫存一般的把自己半挺的莖身再一次往狛枝身下蹭過。

「等…不會吧…」

「沒的、就這樣…」

抱著狛枝，日向往沙發內側靠近些，半勃的灼熱頂著身後確實不是好事，但是疲累了好一會後，剛剛的餘裕確實叫狛枝有些犯睏，兩人就這麼依著睡去。


End file.
